Phir Milenge
by Mystic Morning
Summary: my first story here. please support me. peep into the story. based on DUO
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Friends my debut story…. on **Duo and team**. I never thought of posting something here. I was always a happy reader earlier! But….. But… THANKS to my strict mentor **Nandita** , without you I never can do it. Apki continuous scolding session aur encouragement se mujhe aaj haushla mila. All my dream writers…..aap me se agar koi ek bhi meri story padh le aur review karhe, I will be in cloud 9. Now let's see!

 **duo lovers** : thank you for ur suppor

I know it's a very bad story. Aur aap log yeh chapter khatam karne ne ke baad jute- chappal, anda, tamatar….sab phekne wale ho. Is liye mai pahelehi bhaag rahi hoon. Bhaagoooooo…..

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

An old man has been seen sit in a garden under shady trees on a bench. Its looks like some institute's front side garden. At the far end some children practice their daily exercise session. Front of the old man, in the sunny area of the garden, a blackboard has been seen. Some student engages deeply in their study. An old lady in her early 50s dressed in ethnic Indian style, is writing something on the blackboard and trying to make the lesson understand to her students.

Now let's again focus on the old man. It seems, he is nearly 66-67 years, still now toned body, white hairs, wearing spec's, lazily sited on the bench holding a photo frame in his lap with a slight smile on his lips. A wooden stick is present beside him. It seems the man was very handsome in his young age.

The lady teacher has time to time observed the old man. Any outsider may do the mistake that he smiles on seeing the children's activity. But she surely knows the reason behind the old man's smile, her face says. Except that teacher's melodious voice there is a peaceful silence prevails in the garden. After some time both class has come to its end and children rushed to the building happily.

The lady comes to the old person. But her presence makes no difference for the man. She sits beside him and keeps her hand on his shoulder with a smiling face. The sudden gentle touch makes the old man come to reality with a jerk. He looks at the lady with a sad smile.

 **Use aysa nehi karna chahiye tha Purvi…...** The old man says looking at some unspecified point.

But Purvi says nothing. Instead of, she thinks it better to maintain silence, so that her senior may expel some of his indescribable pain.

 **Usne sath jine- marne ka kashme khaya tha. Use pata tha, mujhe tanhaiyon se kitna dar lagta hai. Phir bhi…** he takes a deep breath.

 **Tumlogo ka Sir bahat galat kiya yeh….. hamesha se unpredictable raha hai…kab hyper ho jaye, pata nehi! Kab choti si chiz me bhi dher sara khushian dhund le, pata nehi! Kab serious moment pe bhi joke mare, pata nehi!**

Purvi signs: **lekin Sir, aap toh unhe samajh te the.**

Old man _:_ **wohi toh sabse zada dard deta hai. Mai uska har chuppi, har aahat ko smajha. Lekin woh mujhe ayse tanha chor dega, yehi samajh na paya!**

Both sit there for some time. Then Purvi helps the old man by giving his stick and both slowly go to the building.

After entering building the old man makes his way slowly to the main hall where some children were already present. The hall is decorated beautifully by shining papers and flowers. Some photo frames is hanging on wall. Some of them decored by agarbatti and garlands. There is a life size bronze statue present at the furthest wall of the hall.

The old man glanced for a moment to the statue, closes his eyes and inhales deeply. Then he goes to a king size photo frame, stands in front of it and unmindfully stares to it. It's a completely family photograph, though it was official, yet informal. At the center the lion of CID Mumbai, ACP Pradyuman and his best friend the genius forensic doctor, DR. Salunkhe has been seen seated on chairs. In front of them Insp. Freddy and Sub Insp. Vivek sits on the ground lazily. Where in either side of them Insp. Nikhil and Sub Insp. Pankaj have sit on their knees. Now let's again go to the second row. Beside of Dr. Salunkhe, four beautiful ladies… Insp. Kajal, Insp. Shreya, Insp. Purvi and forensic expert Dr. Tarika stand with smiling faces. And beside of ACP sir the old man himself and his reason of life is standing….. The old man with a mischievous smile and his reason of life in a grumbling face! Beside of them, Insp. Sachin, another Se. Insp. Rajat and Sub Insp. Mayur have been seen in the photo.

Suddenly the old man noticed a shadow on the glass of the picture.

Without turning he asks, **lab me problem toh nehi hoga? Jada important kaam tha kuch?**

The shadowed person while adjusting her curls behind her ears replies, **Bhaivab hai. Woh sab sambhal lega. Wayse kaal raat tum phone kiun nehi uthaye? Tabiyat thik hai nah?**

The old man: **kuch nhi Dr. Pradhan.** ((Shocked! to see Dr. Niyati Pradhan here? ha ha)) **Aab umar ho gayi, abhi bhi kuch nhi hoga, toh kab hoga? Jab uske paas chala jaunga tab woh chotisi khoroch bhi nhi aane dega. Insaan hoon yaar. Yeh sab toh chalta rahega. Aap bataiye?**

 _….._ No response.

The old man turns back and as expected he sees Niyati is looking straight to the grumbling face of the photo. Sadness was clearly visible on her face.

He looks for a while and starting to walk to main entrance. At that very moment, the present ACP of CID Mumbai, ACP Rajat, Se. Insp. Sachin and retired Se. Insp. Freddy entered in the hall. They all looks to the old man and wish him with smiling faces.

ACP Rajat: **sir, Dr. Pradhan abhi tak pahachi nhi?**

Old man: **ha Rajat, woh aa gayi pahelehi. Baten kr rahi hai usse.**

Rajat gives a dry sad smile to him in reply.

Suddenly they got interrupted by Purvi…. **Chaliye Rajat. Aiye Sir. Der ho raha hai hume.**

And then all get seated in their respected sits. Purvi occupied her seat beside Dr. Pradhan.

Niyati: **Purvi, tum CID kiun chor di? Is institute se sabhi jure hue hai, lekin job chorna zaroori tha kya?**

Purvi: **sach kahun toh Dr. Pradhan, zaroori nehi tha. Lekin main Bhai ke liye yeh kiya. Woh bahat akele padh gaye, khas kar ke ACP sir ke jane ke baad. Unhone kabhi sapne me bhi socha nehi, zindegi unke sath aysa khel khelegi.**

Niyati has been staring her only.

Purvi continues: **aur mera kya? Zindegi mujhe sab kuch toh diya. Hamara yeh CID family, Rajat, Megha** (Rajvi's daughter) ….. **Sab kuch. In dono bhaion ke bina sayad mai aaj is mukaam par khara na ho pati. Phir jab bhai ko meri zaroorat hai, mujhsa raha nehi gaya. Aur Megha bhi USA me settle ho chuki. Aur kya chahiye? Lekin Dr. Pradhan, aap kiun Mumbai transfer li phirse?**

Niyati: **Purvi, mai itna bhi heartless hoon nehi jitna dikhati hoon. Woh mere bahat hi khas dost tha. Haan, mai ego dikhati thi, lekin in dono se kabhi jealous nehi thi. Yeh sab hone ke baad mujhe sabse pahele tumare Sir ka khayal aaya, ki aab yeh kayse rahega uske bina! Aur Dr. Tarika bhi chali gayi. Salunkhe sir ko zaroorat bhi tha. Toh mai chali ayi...phirse….usi Mumbai….mere dost ke liye….**

Suddenly wall clock shows the time 10 a.m. by its sweet music. All concentration goes towards the statue present in front of them. It is a 5' 10" male statue wearing a pair of jeans, boots, and a full sleeve shirt visible under the coat. The statue's head is slightly tilted at one side as if he is observing someone or something with his ever scanning eyes with his both hands in his jean's pocket. A white marble plate has been seen on the statue platform…something inscribed on it like….

 **Mr. Abhijeet Srivastav**

 **Se. Insp. CID Mumbai**

 **21 Jul 1968 to 28 Nov 2015**

At first a l'll girl goes to the statue with a white flower bouquet in her hand and rests it on the platform and take blessings by touching the statue feet. Then someone from administration goes and enlightens an aromatic candle present at the platform. Then one by one all class's representatives come and show their respect for the sharp shine of CID. After that the present CID team of Mumbai, goes to their beloved Abhijeet sir and stand in front of his real size statue, pray for his soul, salute him and come back to their previous seats.

Daya brings a bunch of white lily for his BOSS today. It was his brother's favorite. He presents the bouquet to HIM and murmurs **Boss abhi nehi… hum dono akele me baten karenge…. Badme. Thik…. Pata hai, Tumhare upar ek documentary banaya gaya hai, hum sab milke abhi wohi dekhne wale hai. Mai bhi pahele dekha nhi, sachhi yaar…mujhe toh tumhare sath hi dekhna tha…..chalo mil ke dekhte hai.**

The next happens, a projector starts its work on a white screen in that hall which is now turns dark, not only for the absence of light but recollecting that dreadful memory also….

* * *

Offfffff….lastly completed!

Guys next chapter will consist FLASHBACK part.

Please read & review…. Negative Positive anything…..

But plgggg review.

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	2. Chapter 2

**dnafan:** thank you a lot for ur warm welcome

 **Humdard duo:** thnk u fr ur support. Aur aap plz gussa mat karo. Pata hai, gussa krne se dimag me pressurs ata hai. Dimag me pressure padhne se nind urr jati hai. Nind urr jane se ankhon ke niche dark circle aa jati hai. Aur dark circle aane se apke pyara sa chahra murjha jayega. Aur yeh mai bilkul nehi chahti. Is liye plz aap gussa mat hona. okkkkkk

 **Angelbetu:** thank you very much for ur warm welcome. Thank you for flowers and all. Yeh dear, Abhijeet sir ke sath bahat bura hua hai. But I assure you ki, end me Abhijeet sir se Daya sir ko milwa dungi

 **duo lovers:** thank you very much and please don't say sorry

 **Bloom78:** thank u

 **sameer khan:** thnk u fr ur support

 **priya:** thank u

 **Khushi:** thnk u fr ur support

 **Push23:** thnk u fr ur support

 **DIVYANSH. 1:** thnx fr ur warm welcome

 **shzk lucky:** oh my my! One of my favorite writers praises my story. I'm feeling honored. Hope I'll justify ur expectation. Yah my mentor is really encouraging. Love u too. Take care

 **Nusrat:** first of all, a big thnk u, fr ur detailed  & long review. Unfortunately the first story of a mad fan of Abhijeet sir like me, is tragic one! thnk u fr ur soft smooth review. And yah, I m a Bengali. Obviously u can call me Misti. It's really Sweet, dear. thnk u fr ur support. Belated EID MUBARAK

 **Dips:** thnk u fr ur support

 **Nandita:** thnk u fr ur support

 **Guest:** thank you

 **cid. neha:** bachha don't get jayda udas! Aap apna tissue box le kar hi baythna aab. Is chapter me apko uski aur bhi zaroorat padhne wali hai

 **RAI- THE NIGHTQUEEN:** I'm really feeling honored that an awesome writer like u dear, praises me this much! Thank u very much for ur valuable help

 **KAVINSANJANA:** thnk u fr ur support. Love you too

I'm really feeling so much happy that you guys support me like this. It means a lot for me. Thank you. I hope aap logoko jada nehi intezar karna padha. Sorry if I skip to reply anyone of ur review.

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

Flashback

 _A long silent road noted as Mumbai – Pune highway. Time is nearly 1 o' clock at night. An innova car runs swiftly. Inside the car, 5 persons are visible. In stirring wheel the dashing Se. Insp. Daya from CID Mumbai, with his bhai cum best friend Se. Insp. Abhijeet in passenger seat has been seen. At the back side Sachin, Nikhil and Freddy is seated. They discussed on some random matters, sometimes pull each other's legs intentionally and busted in carefree laughter._

 _Abhijeet makes a face:_ _ **bhae kuch bhi kaho, party me case discussion bahat boring tha. Yeh officers bhi nah**_ _…._

 _Freddy in sad face:_ _ **mai toh kab se soch raha tha, khana kab khaun? Lekin DIG sir ne mano ki than li thi, hume khana nhi khane diya jayega**_ _….._

 _Daya mischievously:_ _ **lekin Freddy, tum toh kab ke uhan se khishak chuke the. Phir bhi tum thik se kha nehi paye!**_

 _Sachin and Nikhil enjoyed all these in silence._

 _Sachin:_ _ **bahat thak gaya hoon. Aab bas ghar jake sona hay. Wayse hi kal Sunday, may toh sidha dopahar ko hi uthne wala.**_

 _All smile on his comment. Like this their conversation has been going and going._

 _Suddenly Nikhil said:_ _ **sir, aap logoko ajib sa sannata mehsoosh ho raha hai kuch?**_ _(In a dreamy tone)_ _ **lag raha hai, jayse kuch bada toofan ane se pahele ka shanti ho.**_

 _Freddy:_ _ **ek kaam kar tu, CID ki job chor de. Aur shayar ban ja. Kaysi bahki bahki baaten karta hai. Tu hi ajib hai.**_

 _All smile sheepishly looking at Nikhil._

 _Sometimes later Sachin:_ _ **sir, street lights sab off kiun? Vapor lamps toh hona chahiye tha!**_

 _Freddy makes irritated face:_ _ **kya Sachin sir, aap bhi Nikhil jaysa baten kar raho ho! Power cut hoga sayad.**_

 _Sachin murmurs:_ _ **vapor lamp se current ka kya lena-dena!**_

 _Abhijeet:_ _ **Yeh Commissioner Sir sahar me kahin party ke liye zagah nhi dhund paye! Farm house me hi kiun bhae….**_ _(Making extreme irritated face)_

 _Daya smilingly:_ _ **chidh kiun rahe ho Boss….abhi adhe ghante me Mumbai pahach jayenge. Aur kal toh chutti hai….Wayse Boss, ACP sir ko phone kiya tumne?**_

 _Abhijeet:_ _ **nehi yaar, Mumbai pahach ke kar dunga. Tu zaldi bhaga tere darling ko..**_

 _Nikhil:_ _ **Abhijeet sir, apko rajma banana ata hai, hai na? Daya sir se apke rajma ka bahat tariff suna.**_

 _Suddenly in the dark Daya's sharp ears catch some heavy vehicle's sound, like some Truck or Lori. He carefully looks back and fronts of their car, but due to dense darkness nothing visible. He looks to others, who have been enjoying their discussion about the food of the party. He just going to call his buddy, who faced the back seat and seriously gives the lesson how to cook Rajma…..All of a sudden a Truck with its full speed hit Abhijeet's side of the car vigorously._

 _Simultaneously three painful screams can be heard…._ _ **Abhijeeeeeeeet…. Dayaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Sirrrrrrrrrrrrr**_ _followed by a loud banggg!_

Today also Daya can remember _, their car flew for some moments in air, it rolled two to three times and then shattered in ground with a huge thuddd!_

 _Daya had no idea for how many times he was like that. Slowly after regaining consciousness and grasping the situation, he felt two hands wrapped him protectively. Yes it was his Abhi. He felt a slight relax. But the next thing he sensed which turns his heartbeat rapid, the protective shell around him was cold…cold like ice!_

 _Somehow Daya managed to free his head from under the stirring wheel, what he had seen! His brother's face with a painful expression fell on some broken pieces of car. Some cut marks was present in that face, blood scattered everywhere….. But the most horrible scene was, the rest body of his best friend was almost smashed! And turned to a piece of flesh! At that very moment Daya lost his sense again._

 _Rest was the darkest part for CID Mumbai team and its beloved ones. Daya opened his eyes in hospital after most crucial 3 days. Sachin went to coma for nearly 1 and half years as he was just behind of Abhijeet, so injury was very serious. Nikhil recovered after 7 months from severe back and head injury. Freddy was the first person recover from physical pain, as his good luck, only his right leg was fractured. But he went in depression._

 _Team was in a pathetic situation. Whole police line of Mumbai shacked from core. They couldn't believe the accident…. Later in investigation it was proved a planned conspiracy. An international illegal weapon supply gang was behind all this mishap. After continuous hard working for 5 to 6 months, CID team successfully nabbed culprits and court gave the verdict of death punishment._

 _But for the first time CID team was not happy for their success. They lost their source of power in that accident. They were shattered. ACP sir caught a heart-attack. Dr. Salunkhe tried his best to support his best friend, but failed miserably. The poor Dr. couldn't gather even the energy to face his daughter….. Dr. Tarika, who lost his LOVE…lost his ABHIJEET. She turned to a living dead body, left CID and went to Kolkata to her parents may be to escape from this horrible disaster of her life. Team members lost their beloved senior….their colleague….their friend….their elder brother. Everything was finished, everything was destroyed._

 _The worst situation was of Daya. After regain consciousness, he never ready to even listen about the brutal truth. Everybody tried to convince him. But he continuously denied. Sometimes he reacted really loud and violent. After seeing his situation his Dr. and ACP sir didn't allow him to take part in Abhijeet's cremation. He didn't cooperate with doctors. His only demand was to meet his brother for once. He also injured, but mysteriously he had only some back injury. Else he was all okay physically. But day by day his mental situation created trouble for doctors. They wanted Daya to accept the brutal truth and react on this. But all efforts went in vain._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _It was a pleasant sunny morning. The calendar was showing 3 months already had passed after the worst incident. Daya sat awkwardly in his bed in hospital and absentmindedly staring outside through the window. Suddenly a nurse entered with a get well soon bouquet in her hand for Daya._

 _Daya said angrily:_ _ **phir se tum aa gayi subha subha? Aur koi kaam nehi kya? Mujhe chor do mere haal pe. Yeh saab phool mujhe nehi chahiye. Mai bimar nehi hoon. Samjhi? Mujhe sirf apne bhai se milna hai.**_

 _But the nurse did not pay any attention to him. She completed her daily work professionally. It raised Daya's anger bar more._

 _He started shout badly:_ _ **tumhe sunai nehi deta? Jao ihan se. Abhi niklo ihan se. Leave me alone.**_

 _But she uttered nothing; instead of just gave a painful smile to Daya and went from there._

 _After sometime team present in Daya's cabin. They spent time with some light chit-chat. None of them utter a single word of Abhijeet. Whenever Daya tried to ask them, they made some excuses desperately. In the meantime ACP sir received a message from Daya's doctor, who asked him to meet in chamber._

 _ACP sir along with Dr. Salunkhe with a tensed face reached there._

 _Dr. Salunkhe:_ _ **kya baat hai, DR.? Is anything serious?**_

 _Daya's Dr. said reluctantly:_ _ **yeh aap puch rahe hai Dr. saab? Mujhe toh lag raha hai, aaplogoko apne officer ka koi parwa hi nehi.**_

 _ACP sir barged:_ _ **jaban sambhal ke baat kijiye Dr. Aap andaza bhi nehi laga sakte woh hai kya hamare liye…..**_ _Tears formed in his old tired eyes._

 _Daya's Dr. shocked in this sudden reaction. Here Dr. Salunkhe tried to convince Dr. the present scenario._

 _Dr. Salunkhe:_ _ **dekhiye Dr. mai ACP ke taraf se mafi**_ _….but he was cut in between_

 _Daya's Dr.:_ _ **mafi maat mangiye Dr. saab. Hum sach me andaza laga nehi sakte is dard ka. Aysi hadsha! Is umar me ek jawan bete ko khona aur dusre ka aysi halat…..iska dard maa- baap ke alawa aur koi nehi samajh payega**_ _….he offered a glass of water to ACP sir and gave him some time to control himself._

 _ACP sir:_ _ **baat kya Dr.? aap bejijhak bataiye.**_

 _Daya's a serious face:_ _ **dekhiye sir, Daya sir physically aab almost thik hai. Lekin unhe is hadshe ko manna hoga. Woh akele me baten karte hai Abhijeet ji se…. Haste hai, jhagarte hai, rote hai. yeh sab is halat me normal hai. Lekin tension is baat ka hai, woh Abhijeet ji ko zinda samajh kar hi yeh sab karte hai! Agar aysa zada din chalta raha toh sayad woh apna dimagi santulan kho baythega!**_

 _ACP sir gave a helpless look to Dr. Salunkhe._

 _Dr. Salunkhe:_ _ **hume karna kya chahiye Dr.? Daya kisike baat sunne ke liye taiyar nehi. Koi koshish bhi kare toh apko toh pata hai, woh kitna hyper ho jata hai**_ _….._

 _Daya's Dr.:_ _ **dekhiye sir, mujhe lagta hai, aab kuch aur hi tarika apnana hoga. Aap log kuch aysa nehi kar sakte jisse Daya sir apne aap hi is sachhai tak pahache? Mera matlab, hai toh woh ek detective hi. So….**_

 _ACP sir closed his eyes for a moment and said_ _ **aap phikar mat kijiye Dr. Hum kuch sochte hai. Wayse Daya ko discharge mil sakta hai kya?**_

 _Dr. Salunkhe sensed something dangerous….. Something serious comes in his friend's mind. He kept mum._

 _Soon Daya's discharge procedures completed and they shifted him to Duo's home. Vivek stayed back there with him._

 _Two days passed. But Daya was in same situation. He always imagined Abhijeet as the invisible third member of house. Team became perplexed. They couldn't understand what to do and what not!_

 _At the third day of Daya's discharge, Vivek left Duo's home in evening for bureau._

 _It was nearly 9 o' clock at night; Daya lay in Abhijeet's bed and talked to his buddy's photo._

 _Suddenly doorbell rang. Daya almost jumped on his feet thinking Abhijeet may be. But when he opened the door, none was there. That made him complete disappointed. He found a colorful parcel at doorstep._

 _He brought it inside and with curiosity started to open it._

 ** _Boss, tum mere liye gift bheje ho?_** _He smilingly pointed his finger towards the gift box while seeing at duo photo._ _ **Tum khud kiun nehi aa raho ho? Mujhe sirf tum chahiye ho Abhijeet. Gift baadme dena. Aab tum zaldise aa jao.**_

 _But destiny kept something different in her sleeve._

 _A blood stained gents' wallet, a broken wrist watch and an almost crushed pen was there in a packet. Daya's breathing stopped for a while. Because those things were very known to him….. Abhijeet purchased a pair of same wallet for Daya and his, from Bhopal, in his last mission. The wrist watch was gifted by Daya himself in his Boss's last birthday and that pen…that black colored with golden bordered…..was one of the most precious possessions of Abhijeet as it was gifted by ACP sir._

 _Daya shocked so much that his eyes tried to come out from its orbit! He never expected anything like that. It was for the first time after that incident, he felt very nervous. Sweat started form on his forehead. He was feeling a shiver in his body. He started search restlessly the parcel with trembling hands unaware of the fact that some pair of eyes looking him with full of love and pain holding their breath from outside. It was none other his Dr., ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe._

 _Some papers came out from it. Some paper cutting of a particular date of 3 months ago contained Se. Insp. Abhijeet's brutal death news, some photographs giving Se. Insp. Abhijeet the gun salute, a press release from police HQ regarding the mishap, an invitation card of Se. Insp. Abhijeet's post cremation ceremony, an official report on the conference of Se. Insp. Abhijeet's remembrance etc. was there._

 _Daya was puzzled for a moment. He blankly looked at duo photographs hanging on wall and suddenly screamed at the top of his voice_ _ **Abhijeeeeeet….**_

* * *

 **Bas kuch hi waqt aur. Phir my DrEaM PrInCe Aditya sir's HAPPY BIRTHDAY will come! Wish you a Fantabulous BIRTHDAY, Aditya sir in advance. Aap jion hazaro saal, ekdam fit n fine.**

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	3. Chapter 3

**Naina Mallik:** it was demand of this story. Sorry if it hurts u

 **Guest:** sorry for made u cry. Ai Birthday te kichu post korte parini, but I wish next year parbo :P !

 **Push23:** so sorry apko rulane ke liye. Thank you very much for ur support

 **RAI- THE NIGHTQUEEN:** Thank you very much for supporting me like this. Sorry dear, mai apko rula diya. Nxt updt me thora happy part rahega, promise. I have tried my best to fulfill ur demand. Hope u will like it

 **neha:** awww… mai ne apko rula diya! So sorry bachha

 **Bloom78:** Thank you very much

 **Nandita:** ohh ho! I'm really happy that I can give you this surprise. Thank you so very much

 **Nusrat:** thank you dear for loving me this much. Wooo I'm blushing …. It will honor for me if I can be 1 of ur fav writers! Lekin yeh kuch zada nehi ho raha hai, aap Dada ke sath mera naam le rahe ho! Dada toh Dada hai. He is unique. Unka compliment sirf woh khud hai. Kahan Dada, kitna unique story likhte hai,kahan mai! Dada sirf stry kahan likhte hai, woh dusro ko bhi kitna awesome idea dete hai. Hai nah? Abhi toh nandy ki joh current stry chal raha hai, apne zaroor padhi hogi, hai nah kamal ka? Mujhe sharminda na karo dear. Ihan ke fantastic writers ke samne mai toh kuch bhi nehi hoon. Aap iss chappy ko itna pasand kiya, I'm truly obliged.

 **priya:** thank you. TC

 **Angelbetu:** udas mat ho ji, Daya sir zaldi hi milne wale apne bade bhaiya se. Hum kayse hamare pyara sa, cute sa Chotu ko dard me dekh sakte hai

 **KAVINSANJANA:** thank you for ur support. Love you too

 **shzk lucky:** ohh, mai socha itna bekar chapter bana, aap isi liye kuch bole nehi! Thank you very much for supporting me like

 **esha 10062006:** thank you

 **Daya's Mahi:** achha! Matlab apko first chapter pasand nehi aaya? I become so sad and happy also ki atleast yeh wala toh apko achha laga! Thank you

 **Hamdard duo:**! mai phir se apko gussa dilaya? Soooo sorry dear. Haan yaar, yeh baat apne sahi kaha, sayad sab uss party ke wajah se hi hua. Na toh woh party commissioner ke farm house me hota, na sayad yeh hadsa hota

 **artanish:** thank you

I'm really feeling so much happy that you guys support me like this. It means a lot for me. Thank you. I hope aap logoko jada nehi intezar karna padha. Sorry if I skip to reply anyone of ur review. This is the last chapter. Enjoy….

* * *

NOW HAVE A HAPPY READING…..

 _Instantly he lost his sense and caught with a severe heart- attack. After 5 days he was declared out of danger by doctors. But he lost his mental stability. He became a patient of nervous breakdown. Whole team tried lot to rescue their dear Daya sir, but sometimes it was like impossible. Lastly with tons of efforts of team…. Daya came back to his original attire after two long years._

 _He accepted the dreaded truth and promised his brother's soul to fulfill all his dreams. He fulfilled his duty with full honesty, supported ACP sir becoming his left as well as right hand, helped team in every aspect._

Like this almost 20 years has passed. Today Daya is the retired ACP of CID Mumbai. Both ACP Pradyuman and Dr. Salunkhe is no more. Team supported their beloved Daya sir each and every moment. Freddy secured Daya as a pillar in these days. Even the cops, who get transfer from Mumbai, still have their contact with Daya.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

How time passed swiftly, Daya couldn't understand. He was just staring to screen. But not a single scene, a single voice affects him. Team was very concerned for their Daya sir. Because actually it's not easy to see calmly one's most beloved person's live presence after so many years of his death, though it's a documentary!

Rajat time to time looks at Daya's face. But from his dear Sir's blank eyes, he easily gets internally from which painful phase his Sir is going. He doesn't astonish. It's almost a common matter for last 18 years. Sometimes he really wonders how Daya shows himself strong in front of others!

After more 30 good minutes the film has ended. Team has tears in their eyes. But Daya stays motionless in his position.

Freddy approaches to him with **_Sir, khatam ho gaya film. Chaliye khana kha lenge._**

Daya: _ **ha Freddy chalo. Unlogo ko bhi zaldi hoga. Duty ko neglect karna bhi nhi chahiye.**_

 _.._

 _.._

Like that whole day has passed. Children enjoyed with their fullest. They were very much excited to know Se. Insp. Abhijeet's life history. Cautiously the end of this brave hard cop's life was edited in this documentary. So that the l'll pure souls don't have to face the shocking disaster. They only enjoyed the bravery of their hero.

In late evening Daya sits with Abhijeet's photo in his hand near the window of his room….

 ** _Happy Birthday, Boss. Aaj bhi mujhe woh din yaad hai….. Aab tum kiun udas ho rahe ho? Mujhe pata hai tum aoge, zaroor aoge. Tumhara bhi dil kahan lagta hoga udhar Daya ke bina, hai nah?_**

He wipes his tears. Now a days he forcefully don't allow his tears to flow in front of others. But none knows their Daya sir's secret, in every night he complains to God to leave him alone like this!

 ** _Tum jante ho Abhi, unn dino me mujhe sab ne sambhala. Tumhare Daya ko sab kitna pyar krta hai idhar. Hamare team ko choro, woh toh hamare apne hai, lekin uss kharoos DCP ne bhi!_** _He smiles on his own word….._ _ **Kharoos DCP**_ _!_

 ** _Can you imagine Boss, uss Chitrole ne bhi tumhara coffin ke upar roya tha, baad me ACP Sir mujhe bataye. Tum coffin me the nah…kuch bacha nehi tha body ka, tohhh….._**

He can't think more and busted into tears. An unbearable pain stuck in his throat. He takes some moment to compose himself and again started his daily conversation with his buddy.

 ** _Hospital me DCP har do din me ata tha mujhe dekhne ke liye. Us kharoos ne kisiko tumhara chair nehi diya. Mai jab phirse join kiya, sidha promotion letter haat me thama diya aur tumhara chair mujhe saupa. Usne phir kabhi hume tang nehi ki. Humesha hume support dete raha. ACP Sir bhi hayraan ho jate the kabhi kabhi! Sachhi! Boss udhar ACP Sir, Salunkhe Sir hai? Tum mile unse?_**

It was 10 at night. A soft knock can be heard in Daya's room door. After sometime he opens it. Purvi was standing at doorstep.

Daya: **_ghar nehi jana aaj? Rajat lauta?_**

Purvi: **_haan Bhai. Woh aa rahe hai. Unka phone aya tha. Woh aate hi mai niklungi._**

Daya nodes positively….. ** _achha. Bachhe log sab thik hai? Tum check kar li? Aur Rajat ko idhar hi khana khila dena. Raat bahat ho chuka hai._**

Purvi: ** _ji Bhai. Aap apna meds le lijiye. Bachhe sab sone hi wale hai. Mai jane se pahele phirse ekbar dekhungi._**

She handed over a water bottle to him, gives his daily doses and bid good night with a small smile.

Daya had been feeling a mild pain in his chest since morning. But he never made anyone realize his uneasiness. In the core part of his heart, he was perhaps happy that it may be a symptom to meet his brother lastly!

It was late at night. Someone rubs softly and carefully Daya's head while grabbing his one hand securely.

Daya: **_boss, zaldi ana tha nah. Dekha, mai intezar karte karte soo gaya. Achha tum bhi soo jao. Mujhe bahat nind aa rahi hay_** _._

The owner of soft hand: **_uth nah yaar. Mai itna dur se sirf tere liye aya, aur tu hai ki soo hi ja raha hai. Chal nah. Uth aab. Itna bhi kya sona hai tujhe?_**

Daya: **_subha baaten karenge. Soo jao._**

The owner of soft hand: **_thik hai, ja raha hoon mai. Phir baad me pukarna maat mujhe._**

Suddenly Daya gets up with a jerk. In the dark room he looks here and there.

 ** _Sayad aaj bhi mai sapna hi dekh raha tha. Boss kaha ho tum? Ek bar bhi tumhe apne Daya ka yaad nehi aata? Tum kayse apne hi bhai ko itna tadhpa sakte ho Abhijeet. Bahat bure ho tum. Bahat zada bure ho. Dekho nah aaj subha se kitna dard ho raha hai sine me. Lekin mai kisiko nehi bataya. Tum aab bhi nhi aaoge mujhe dekhne…..._** He signs

 ** _Kitna swarthy ho gaye tum Daya. Sirf apna gham hi dikhta hai tumhe? Aur mera kya?_** A much known, very own face appeared from the dark.

Daya nearly shouted **_Abhijeeeet!_**

Abhijeet: **_Shhhh! itna zor se chillata hai koi? Sab uth jayega._**

Daya jumps from his bed.

 ** _Abhijeet, tum hi ho nah?_** _He_ raises his hand to touch his buddy. Lo and behold! It's real Abhijeet! Daya at first can't understand how he should react on this! He tries to shout in excitement. But no sound comes from his throat!

Abhijeet smiles broad on his bear's reaction….. _ **Tu waysa hi rahe gaya Daya. Umar dekha apna Sahab! 66 years! Daya, tu toh buddha ho gaya re.**_

 _Daya:_ _ **dekho Abhi, mujhe gussa na dilao. Mai buddha? Aur tum? Tum 67 ki hue ho aaj. Uska kya?**_

Abhijeet: **_oye…..aaj nehi, kal. Time dekh. Raat ke 3 baj raha hai. Means its 22 July!_**

Daya: **_Hamesha tum mujhe chidhate ho. Itne dino baad milne aye ho. Aur ate hi mazak chalu! Jao mujhe na karni tumse koi baat. Huhhh…_**

Abhijeet smiles secretly on his bhai's nataunki…. _ **Awwww mera bachha gussa ho gaya. Aab mai kya karun? Achha murga banu? Yah phir yah phir…..haan… e Daya ice-cream khayega?**_

Daya in a grumbling face: _ **mai bachha hun ke tum lalach de raho ho? Itna der kiun laga di tum aane me? Maine tumhe kitna miss kiya, kuch pata bhi hai? Raat raat nind nhi aata tha. Ankh bandh krte hi tum samne aa jate the. Pata hai sab kahete hai tumhara Daya aab pahele jaysa handsome nehi raha.**_

Abhijeet laughed loudly on his brother's silly complain…. **_Tujhe problem kisse hai, sach sach bata? Mai nehi aaya is liye? Yah phir tu aab pahele jaysa dashing na raha is liye? Apni halat dekhi hai Sahab! Tera baal kitna patla ho gaya. Aur yeh mooch kiun bhae? Aur toh aur stick ke sahare chalta hai…..tu nah bilkul Buddha ho gaya…. Goga chacha!_**

Daya angrily: **_achha…. mai Goga chacha….aur tum, tum toh tum toh…..mai mai_** his eyes widen looking Abhijeet in his old smart jacket wala rough n tough avatar.

Abhijeet gives his famous smirk: _ **ha bol bol. Aab bakri ki tarha mai mai kiun laga rakha hai!**_

He hugs Daya tightly. Daya rests his head on his brother's chest and wraps from his waist tightly. He cries harshly. _ **Tum gaye kiun the Abhi? Tumhare bina mera kya hoga ek bar bhi tumne socha nehi?**_

Abhijeet makes his grip stronger around Daya: **_mujhe kya khushi hua tujhe akela chorne me? Aur mai sab dekha teri_** _ **harkaten udhar se.**_

Daya cutely: **_toh tumhe wapas aana chahiye tha. Kitna laparwah ho tum Boss._**

Abhijeet: _ **achha ! mai laparwah! Jara apna sakal toh dikhana Daya…. Achha sun nah, mai upar jake pahele pahele bahat roya. Phir God ji ne mujhe kaha, Maa mere liye bahat dukhi thi. Woh jite ji mera muh se MAA lafz sun nehi payi thi nah, is liye…...**_ Shade of sadness covers his face.

 ** _Aur Maa bahat achhi hai nah. God ji se ache insano ka dukh dekha nehi jata. Is liye inhone mujhe uppar bula liye, ta ki mai Maa se mil paun. Aab tu hi bol, mai Maa ko aur dukh pahacha sakta kya jor zabardasti idhar wapas aa ke? Tujhe achha lagta?_**

Daya nods thinking deeply. _ **Nehi Abhi, tum sirf mere hi Boss ho kya? Maa ji ke beta bhi toh ho. Agar woh na hoti toh tum mujhe kaha se milte? Bete ka farz tumne nibhake bahat achha kiya. Tum toh hamesha se hi duniya ka sabse achha bhai the aur aaj bhi ho. Lekin bete ka farz bhi aham hai. Tum der kar di. Lekin phir bhi mujhse milne toh aaye. Mai bahat khush hoon Boss.**_

Abhijeet while separating Daya and wiping his wet face smoothly: **_aab se tu aysa hi khush rahega….._** _ **hamesha.**_

Daya: _ **mai kuch samjha nehi Boss. Sahi sahi bataon tumhare dimag me kya kichri pak rahi hai?**_

Abhijeet: ** _sahi se hi toh bata raha hoon. Maa se milna hai ki nehi tujhe? Woh kitni tyari ke sath tera intezar kar rahi hai udhar, kuch pata bhi hai tujhe?_**

Daya's eyes open wide. ** _Tu…. Tu…..Tum sach keh rahe ho Abhi? Tum sach me mujhe le jane aye ho?_**

Abhijeet smiles sweetly: ** _haan re, mai bahat siddat se Maa ka sath diya. Phir bhi God ji abhi bhi razi nehi the. Toh mujhe bhi gussa aa gaya. Mai kabse unhe keh raha hoon mera bhai dard me hai, use mai apne paas lana_** _ **chahta hoon. Lekin woh mante hi nehi the. Phir mai kaal tere liye unse bahat jhagra kiya. Muhe mere birthday me sirf tu hi chahiye thi. Phir Maa ne bhi mera khub sath di. Unhe bhi aab unki chote bete apne paas chahiye. Toh God ji mana nehi aur kar paye.**_

Daya was just staring at Abhijeet with a contained smile in his lips.

Abhijeet stretches his hand to hold Daya's. _ **Aab chal. Subha hone ko hai. Aab toh sath sath hi rahenge hum, dher sara baten karenge udhar. Khub masti karenge. Udhar sabhi ko mere bhai ke bare me pata hai. Aab jake woh tujhse milenge. Sab tujhse milne ke aash le ke baythe hai.**_

Daya's face was glowing in joy and happiness like anything. He can't stop his continuous smile. Same situation was of Abhijeet's. He is so happy today that sometimes he doesn't want to talk to his Daya, he just looking his chota bhai's glittering eyes.

Daya hesitatingly: **_Boss,ek baat puchun? Bura mat manna._**

Abhijeet patted his cheek lovingly: _ **tere baat pe mai kabhi bura maan sakta hoon pagal? Puch? Kya hai?**_

Daya: _ **Abhi, Tarika?**_

Suddenly Abhijeet turns serious. He stands still in his place, doesn't utter a single word. Daya carefully looks at his brother's face and found his watery eyes. For a moment Shreya's face popes in front of him. He smiles sadly in mind reminding both of them brothers incomplete unsuccessful love story.

Abhijeet was crying silently.… ** _Tu chal, udhar se khud hi dekh lega. Uski waqt aane me abhi der hai._**

Daya in concern: _ **thik ho nah Boss?**_

Abhijeet strongly: **_hmmm…. Achha aab chal. Der ho raha hai._**

They clutch each other's hand tightly to restrict all evil powers that once conspired to separate them. For the last time Daya looks at Abhijeet's face with full belief and closes his eyes.

It's a much awaited reunion of two inseparable pure souls. They start their journey towards a new life with vow to be together forever and only the earthly thing blessed be the witness of this heavenly reunion is the enlighten gate of the institute….. **ABHIJEET CENTER of EXECELLENCE for SPECIAL CHILDREN** ….

Next day start as usual with children's shor- sharaba in institute! But nearly at 9 a.m. staffs inform Freddy, neither their Daya sir comes outside nor responses their call since morning. Freddy becomes frighten suddenly to some extent and rushes to institution with Manisha (Freddy's wife). On the way he informs Sachin, Purvi and Rajat. They also reach there in a hurry. Other residential also gather in front of Daya's room. They open the door with some effort and face the scene for which they have feared.

Daya lies on his bed as if he is sleeping peacefully after so many years. He holds a Duo photograph near his heart. Beside him, a diary was present. A page was opened contain something like… _ **Aaj pura yakeen hai mujhe, mera bhai ayega mujhe lene. Itna dard ho raha hai sine me, chakkar bhi aa raha hai,**_ _ **bhukhar bhi hai sayad thorasa. Aaj woh ayega…use aaj aana hi hoga. Mai idhar sara kaam nipta liya hai. Bas aab usika intezaar hai.**_

All look one another with wet eyes. Rajat calls Dr. Pradhan and Sachin inform others in their department. Manisha securely wraps Purvi to calm her down. Dr. Pradhan enters after 10 minutes. She touches icy forehead of Daya for once and then holds his hand….. ** _Tum bhi_** _ **chal diye Daya. Aab toh tum khush ho, apne dost se mil jo liye. Uss handsome ka khyal rakhna.**_

Purvi and Manisha come to her and the ladies wraps one another in a consoling hug and busted into tears, while other team members looks at sky and see happy smiling faces of their beloved seniors in rain fed blue clouds.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading this story. Agar aap me se kisi ke pass koi bhi suggestion ho, toh zaroor share kariyega, please…**

Please read & review….

With regards,

Mistic Morning


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU NOTE**

 **BT:** Thank u so very much for ur support

 **Amaila:** Thank u so very much for ur support. I will try to be back soon

 **nandy. duolover:** it's really a honor for me that u love my work. Thank u so very much for ur support. I will try to be back soon. Without you I can't achieve this

 **GD:** I'm not dreaming…right? You….. GD….the great GD…..has read my story! Appreciates me! Hope I'm not dreaming… ha ha… I'm in seventh heaven… really

Chappy 1: apke stry me narration missing hota hai! Kisne kaha? Aplog se hi toh inspired ho kar mai koshish ki likhne ka. Pata nehi kayse bana! Age phir kabhi kuch idea dimag me ayega ki nehi, woh bhi pata nehi. Date is actually fake, reality se koi relation kisi bhi angle se nehi hai. Apko yeh chapter achha laga, bahat bhat thank you. & Purvi part… originally mai Tarika aur Shreya (Abhijeet's daughter) ko rakhi thi Dr. Niyati aur Purvi ki jagah. Bt phir kuch complications aa gaya, mujhe samajh nehi aaya kis se unn donoko replace karun! Toh Purvi ko ana padha!

Chappy2: I'm really overwhelmed for ur sweet address "Bachha". Kisine bachha samjhe hi kab mujhe! Ek jhatke me zindegi kya se kya ban gayi! Ok forget that…. Itna bhi praise na karo aap, ki mai blush karne lagun! Apko achha laga, yahi bahat hai mere liye. Kismet ki bat mat karo ji, yeh bahat ajib chiz hota hai….. aplogoko achha laga meri is chotisi koshish, I'm happy. Thank you

Chappy3: thank you so very very much apko yeh updt inta interesting laga. Mai koshish karungi phir kuch likhne ki. But I'm sure; it will not be a Classic! I'm trying a light stry right now. Serious matter se mere dimag me sirf tragedy hi ata hai. Lekin agar har ek stry aise hi tragic banate phirun, toh kuch hi dino me readers ka sabhi jute- chappal mere pass jama ho jayega! Sab mujh par phekne wale joh! Isi liye aab thora sa new try! Thank you

 **Daya's Mahi:** thank u so much dear. Are mai toh mazak ki thi. Thank you for ur appreciations

 **Guest:** thank u very much for ur FATAFATI review

 **Angelbetu:** sorry for made u cry. Thank you very much for ur appreciations. I thought about ur request. U are really nice dear. But kabhi kabhi aisa point pe end kar dena hi thik hota hai, jiske baad agar aur kuch aye toh, bewaja khich raha hai, lagta hai. Is story ka starting se jo charm tha, mere dimag se usse related ek achha sa rebirth concept nikal nehi raha hai. I m soo sorry dear. Phir kabhi isi topic pe koshish kar ke dekhungi. Agar ban jaye….. toh zaroor post bhi karungi. Lekin aab nehi ho paa raha hai mujhse. Please pardon… TC

 **Nusrat:** thank u so much dear. I will try to be back soon. TC

 **RAI:** thank u so much dear

 **Naina Mallik:** thank u so much dear, u like the concept lastly

 **priya:** thank u so much dear. I will try to be back soon. TC

 **Purvian07:** thank u so much dear

 **A.S Anjaana:** thank u so much dear. I will try to be back soon

 **Hamdard duo:** thank u so much dear

 **neha:** thank u so much dear

 **Abhirikajaan:** thank u so much dear

 **ABHICHARM:** please don't say sorry dear. Thank u so much. I will try to be back soon

 **shzk lucky:** it's really a honor for me that u love my work. Thank u so very much for ur support .TC

 **KAVINSANJANA:** thank u so much dear

 **Bloom78:** thank u so much dear. I will try to be back soon

 **I am really speechless. Mujhe itna pyar milega, ummed nehi tha bilkul. Mai toh first chapter post karne ke baad soch rahi thi….. ek-aadh jute- chappal na mujhe gift mile!**

 **Lekin aap sab ne itna pyar diya, mai aplogo ka shukria kayse ada karun, samajh nehi pa rahi hoon.**

 **Aur mujhe itna pyara pyara dost bhi mile….. I'm feeling very happy.**

 **Aab mai ek lighted hearted story pe kaam kar rahi hoon. Tragedy bahat hua. Aab thora relax kar leni chahiye…. Kiun!**

 **Hope zaldi finish kar paungi. Hope I can be back soon.**

 **Tab tak ke liye alvida dosto. Tack care for ur near n dear ones. Love all. Try to keep smiling in even any adverse situation.**

 **Agar aap me se kisi ke pass koi bhi suggestion ho, toh zaroor share kariyega, please…**

 **SORRY** ** _Angelbetu_** **… AAPKI REQUEST NEHI RAKH PAYI MAI. LEKIN PHIR KABHI ZAROOR KOSHISH KARUNGI… PROMICE**

* * *

With regards,

Mistic Morning


End file.
